His Eyes
by LiveHappy247
Summary: Elena left Stefan 15 years ago and is looking for Damon after not seeing him for 127 years. What will happen when they meet? I don't own TVD or the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody,**

**This story kind of popped into my head one day and at random moments during my average routine, I would think of perfect little details to add, so I finally sat down and started it. It has been really fun to write this story and I hope you all have fun reading it too. **

Elena's POV

It had been 127 years, 3 months, and 2 days since he said goodbye. I chose security over adventure, safety over opportunity, Stefan over Damon. For 127 years, 3 months, and 2 days, a measure of doubt had been growing ever since he walked out that door. Stefan is the better man and is probably the better man for me, but I crave the danger and passion that Damon brought with him.

As soon as I remembered all of the times that Damon compelled me, I started having these dreams. All I see in these dreams are his eyes. Nothing else transpires, just his eyes. They stare at me with this sense of desire and longing for what could have been if I let him show me what it meant to be in love with him. I never gave him that chance. His eyes not only reveal the pain I'd put him through, but all the things that he had to offer me in life. But I also saw my own regret and heartache in his eyes that occupy my dreams every night.

Stefan was the perfect man for a human like I was; for my lifespan of 70 to 80 years, but with a life lasting forever. Things completely changed when I was reborn into life as a vampire.

It has been about 15 years since the day that I left Stefan. I remember the day like the back of my hand. I walked in the door and he was standing there as if he knew what I was going to say even before I said a single word. He told me that he saw his brother still linger in my thoughts and in our relationship. He told me that he understood that we had a perfect one life together, but we couldn't have a perfect forever, that he could see that Damon was the only one that would be able to do that for me. Then he gave me an out. I walked up to him and kissed him on the lips one last time and walked out the door.

I traveled the world, fed off of some young and erotic men, and finally found Damon in Nashville.

He was in the center of this classy nightspot in the heart of the city. He wore Buckle brand jeans that made his already perfect ass look even more flawless with a grey V-neck shirt that clung to his defined stature. The music resonated through the air and people danced until the early hours of the morning. Damon danced with this gorgeous blonde woman with such synchronization you would think it was choreographed. Even when she was just grinding on him, they made it look as if it was the most beautiful dance known to man.

He came here every Friday and Saturday night. He danced with a variety of women, but mostly with the blonde woman that met him there every night. I would sit at the bar in a seat out of his view and watch him. It often reminded me of that time at the decades dance when he stole a dance from me and said that he had moves I'd never seen before. I wished I could go back and tell him to show me them.

After about two months of coming to this bar and just observing him, I finally gained the willpower to go and talk to him. That Friday I went to the club like I did for the past two months, but this time, I was going to get a dance. Just my luck, he didn't show up. For the first time since I came to Nashville, he didn't go dancing that night. I asked around to see if anybody knew where he was, but they were clueless.

The next day I decided to explore the area. I went to see the Belmont Mansion, the Parthenon, and ate 3 pieces of cheesecake at the Cheesecake Factory. At about 4 o'clock I found myself walking through a massive park with big mature trees, wildflowers, a pond at one end and an open field with a playground on the other. I walked along the sidewalk until a kite crashed in front of my feet. A few seconds after that a little girl about 3 years old with curly blonde hair and light bluish grey eyes comes running over in a little polka dot jumper. She smiled and looked up at me as she grabbed the kite. I smiled back and then it hit me. I knew those eyes. I glanced over at her running away and watched as a tall man with dark brown hair and bluish grey eyes bent down and picked her up into his embrace. I froze and watched until his eyes fixated on mine. I saw him and he saw me. If I still had a beating heart, I was sure it would have been racing.

**If you enjoyed the story, have suggestions, comments, or just want to tell me your opinion, please comment. I love getting feedback.**

**p.s. I am a huge Delena fan, so if you are looking for a Delena fic, don't give up too soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello,**

**Thank you so much to those who commented, you all make my day. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and remember to let me know if you do. Have a fabulous day! **

Elena's POV

"Daddy, why so sad?" the little girl says as she lays her head on Damon's shoulder and looks up into his eyes.

He is in shock, but answers her, "What are you talking about? I'm peachy." Then he kisses her on the forehead.

"Why don't you go see what momma and your brother are up to on the swing set, ok?" he says and puts her down. She runs over to the blonde lady that accompanies Damon at the club each weekend. She is sitting on a blanket holding a baby about a year old.

I try to speak, but no words come out, so I just stare at him.

"You know, it's kind of rude not to say hello to an old friend," Damon smirks as he walks towards me.

He is now a foot from me. It takes all my strength not to throw my arms around him and never let go, but I know I am 127 years too late. I had my chance. He actually gave me fifty chances, but I rejected him every time.

"Hi," I mutter, "How are you?"

"Real good," he says contently, "how about yourself?"

Before I get to answer, the blonde woman comes over with the two children.

"Hi, you must be Elena," she says cheerfully.

"Hi," I utter.

"This is my wife, Cadence, and children; Rose and Ashton Alaric," Damon says.

"You must have a whole lot of questions, like how does two vampires have children in the first place," Cadence laughs, "why don't you join us for dinner tonight? I've heard all about you. We were just going to get take out and go dance for a little bit, but I'd much rather skip dancing and drink a couple glasses of wine."

I stand there dumbfounded and just nod my head before answering, "That would be nice, thank you."

"Alrighty then. We were just getting ready to leave. Let me give you our address so we can go pick up the food and meet you at the house, does 6 o'clock sound okay?"

I stare at this open, yet extremely benevolent woman. She said that Damon told her all about me, so why is she being so nice; especially because I've done some pretty shit things to Damon. I probably should have declined the offer and been on my way, but I was way too curious to do that. I had so many things to ask them.

"Sounds good," I reply.

"Great, see you in a little while," she smiles and takes Damon's hand while she holds Ashton Alaric and he carries Rose. Before they leave, Damon turns to me and looks at me with those greyish blue eyes and doesn't say a single word.

Xxxxx

I go back to the hotel and freshen up a little bit. I look in the mirror and just think; _what am I doing? _To be completely honest, I had no fucking idea, so I got into my car and drove to 548 Oakwood dr. I rolled up to a well-lit house with flowers lining the walkway. The house was made out of different shades of gray stones and had big French windows lining the front. Gorgeous pink and orange and yellow Tulips were planted along the walkway to the front door. I parked on the side of the street and slowly walked to the front door. I wasn't real sure if I was ready for what came after I rang the doorbell, but I eventually did.

Cadence greets me without a lick of makeup on, in a pair of plain grey leggings, a plain pink tank top, and was walking around barefoot.

"Come on in," she says with the same cheerful demeanor that she had earlier. She gives me a tour of the house. It is open and full of life. There are flowers in almost every room. The furniture is modern and temporary. The floors are a beautiful cherry wood with rugs everywhere to make it a little homier. When we make it back to the kitchen, Damon is setting the table in a pair of worn jeans and a football t-shirt. Cadence puts the kids in the living room with a movie on.

After a little bit of small talk; your house is beautiful, how is life, the weather is pleasant, etc. we finally got to the point of the dinner party, the last 127 years.

"Well, I guess we have a story to tell," Cadence sighs.

"I am all ears," I say.

"I am 573 years old. I was turned by none other than Klaus himself. Damon and I knew each other throughout the 1900s. We partied together from the jazz age until the millennium, but he was in love with Katherine, so we kind of friend-zoned each other. After the New Year, it was as if he just disappeared because I didn't see him until 22 years later. I was at a bar, drowning my sorrows of being a lonely, never aging vampire when Damon here comes in and sits on the barstool next to me. We talked all night long. The next day when we were eating brunch, sobering up, he asked me to travel with him. We went across the world, trying eccentric native foods, wearing kimonos in Japan and berets in France. For 85 years, we just traveled and lived our lives as friends. He was a wreck when I found him, so for 83 years I was there for him. I fell in love with him early, but he wasn't ready to love again. I was patient and I helped mend his broken heart and on January 23rd, 2107, he asked me to go on a date with him. We got married 7 years later."

Damon sat there in a daze. I realize that he had spoken very little since he saw me, but I guess so had I.

"How did you have children?" I find myself asking.

"My mom is a very powerful witch. She knew a spell that would give us the chance to have kids. Ash will stop growing at the age Damon was turned and Rose will stop growing at the age I turned."

We finish dinner, Cadence excuses herself to go put the kids to bed, and Damon walks me to my car. After standing there in dark, not speaking, Damon interrupts the silence.

"I know it isn't a coincidence that you're here," he looks down at the ground.

"I dream about you every night," I say as I choke back tears, "I left Stefan. I needed to see you."

"What did you think you were going to find?" he raises his voice, "Did you think I'd be walled up somewhere waiting for you for the rest of my life? For almost a hundred years, I was. I waited and waited and waited, hoping that you would come back for me, but I needed to move on. If I was going to live forever, I had to move on. I never stopped loving you, but I eventually fell in love with her too. She makes me happy and our kids make me happy. Hell, I never thought in a million years that I would be a father, but she wanted them, so I went with it because I love her and she loves me."

"Damon, I'm sorry," I cry, "I never wanted to hurt you. At the time, I thought I'd made the right choice, but I realized that I made the safe choice. I was scared of the risk that came with loving you."

"I never fell out of love with you, Elena, but you gave me no choice, but to except the fact that you chose him."

I nodded and then gave him a hug and he hugged back.

"I'll see you," I whisper as I get into my car and drive back to the hotel.

**If you liked it, have suggestions, opinions, or just want to say hello, please comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all of the reviews! I love hearing your opinions on the story and characters. It is really interesting to hear your thoughts on the characters, even if you don't like them very much. Lol. I really want to see Elena have some regret and jealousy because it seems throughout the entire show, Damon has always been the one to experience that sort of pain. I have decided to do a chapter from DAMON'S POV! YAY! I realized that we haven't been able to hear Damon's thoughts on things except at the end of the second chapter. Stay awesome everybody!**

Damon's POV

I walk back inside and my wife was cleaning up the kitchen, but immediately comes over and hugs me. She knows my history inside and out. She knows how I felt and still feel about Elena, but she was once that head over heels for someone too, but was rejected all the same.

"I think seeing her again was an important step," she whispers.

"How so?"

"Knowing that you impacted her and made a difference in her life will settle the discomfort of the unknown that you have had to deal with for so long. You can move on knowing that your time with her was worth something."

I kiss her lightly on the lips and lift her up and set her on the counter. She puts her arms around me and shoves her tongue down my throat. I allow my hands to slide up the back of her shirt and pull her close to me. She hooks her legs around my waist as I carry her up the stairs to our room.

Xxxxxx

When I wake up, Cadence is already feeding the kids and preparing them for the day. She has the day off, but will have to report back to the hospital for the night shift at 9. I shower and get dressed in the usual; slacks, a button up shirt and tie. I am not sure why, but I decide to take the 67' Chevy Camaro today instead of my Mercedes. I can't tell you how many times that I've had it refurbished and upgraded, but it has always been my favorite car. I've had some really expensive and classy cars over the years, some being way more eco-friendly, but the Camaro has always been my car. I was in and out of meetings all day. Being the CEO of Smirnoff Co. had its perks, but it came with a lot of meetings and a lot of paperwork. Luckily, having 'super speed' helped with the work.

At about 8:30, I get back to the house. Cadence is getting ready for work. Ash and Rose are already fast asleep, so I just creep into their rooms and kiss them on the forehead. I drink a glass of blood and then switch to Scotch. A little after Cadence leaves, I head to the backyard to take a swim.

There is a fence around our land as well as trees and bushes to give us even more privacy. Like I do whenever I am home alone, I strip down to nothingness and leave my clothing in a heap beside the water. I descend down the stone steps into the saltwater pool. The tiles beneath my feet are smooth as I wade into the deeper end. With a strong leap, I dive forward and down, submerging my body completely.

I look up from underneath and see the moon through the rippling water. It is peaceful in the deep. The water is cold, yet it warms my body with a sense of calm. My mind has no room to wander, for it is being smothered, yet one thought still lingers in my mind, Elena. Although I had no need to breathe, being a vampire, the thought of her overwhelms me to the point of suffocation. I swim to the top and breathe in the nighttime air. I nearly choke on that same breath when I see her standing there.

"Elena. What are you doing here?" I ask, truly surprised.

She stands there looking at me and then at the pile of clothing. I shrug and walk into shallower water, but the water still reaches my abdomen.

"I wanted to apologize," she answers with hesitation. I can see she is trying hard to conceal her pain. I remember when the situation was reversed. Her face told me that she had more to say, so I nodded my forgiveness, cuing her to continue.

"You're happy now, aren't you?" she asks.

"I think I am."

"Would it be so wrong to wish we could be friends again?"

I stand there for a moment, thinking of how just her presence brings back the memories of heartache and sorrow, but I find myself nodding anyways.

"Good. I've missed you as a friend."

I smirk as her eyes briefly scan my naked body. She blushes and looks at the sky.

"We used to have a lot of fun together, didn't we?" I remind her.

"Yeah. I guess we did. You were kind of a smart-ass though."

"You were just way too easy to tease," I smile and she smiles back, "Why don't I get some clothes on so we can have a drink."

"I would like that."

She shifts uncomfortably, looking at the sky or the ground, but her eyes occasionally find their way back to my naked ass. I get dressed and go inside to grab the liquor bottle and two glasses. She is seated at the patio table when I return.

"Did you even bother to knock?" I laugh.

"Four times and rang the doorbell, but figured out that you aren't very good about locking your doors."

We talk until 2 o'clock in the morning before we call it a night.

"How drunk are you? Do you need me to call you a cab?" I offer.

"Nah, I can drink about four times as much liquor as a vampire than I ever could as a human."

She walks out the door, but stops and turns to face me. We stand their uncomfortably before she kisses me on the lips. I kiss back, but we both pull away after a few seconds.

"I'm so sorry," she cries, "I didn't mean to do that. It just sort of happened."

"It's ok," I say, still dazed, "you go get some sleep."

She nods and then turns to leave. I close the door and sink to my knees. It took me over a hundred years to get over her, but only one night, one kiss to regress into old feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO! Thanks again for all the comments. Reading your opinions and comments totally make my freaking day. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Have a wonderful day! **

Elena's POV

I lay in bed for three days. I watch old sitcoms, drink a lot of wine, and sleep a lot. It isn't until I get a phone call from the front desk telling me that I have mail. It is about 10 o'clock at night, but I find myself putting on my robe and slippers to retrieve this mysterious piece of mail. Nobody used the postal service these days unless it was a sort of upscale invitation or request. The lady working the front desk hands me a letter with no return or mailing address, just my name neatly scrawled in a cursive font on the front of the envelope. As I guessed, there is an invitation inside;

_**Please join us for the Étoilé Gala for an enjoyable night of dinner, dancing, and entertainment. **_

_**Where; Events on 3**__**rd**__** banquet hall at 209 3rd Avenue North Nashville, TN 37201**_

_**When; 7pm on June 27**__**th**_

_**Please dress your finest in formal attire and garb. Feel welcome to bring a date or escort. We sincerely hope to see you for this night of allure and pleasure. **_

This is obviously a Damon move. I go straight upstairs to get some sleep because the next day, I have some dress shopping to do.

After I shower and get dressed, I take a trip to the heart of the city to shop. Having eternal life and mind control has its perks when you need money. Sure it's morally wrong, but if I was going to live forever, I might as well use the gifts that came with being a blood sucking creature.

To be honest I am excited for this gala. Even though I don't know anybody, but Damon and Cadence, and I am dateless, it is ok. I am having a life crisis and don't know where I will be in ten years, but I didn't care. Tomorrow night I was going to have fun. I was going to dance and drink and let loose.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

I stand in front of the mirror and stare at my reflection. I am wearing a silver, floor length, halter dress with my back completely exposed. The plunging neckline reveals just enough skin to be sexy, yet still classy. My hair is in a loose bun on top of my head with a few curls framing my face. I have a simple diamond necklace around my neck to add a little sparkle.

As I walk through the hotel lobby, I observe young business men staring at me. Their eyes pinned to my cleavage or my ass. I can't help myself but shake it a little more than usual, just to show off a little bit.

A concierge calls a car to come pick me up. The driver gets out of the car and opens the back door for me. I lift my dress and slide in.

The banquet hall has a marble dance floor with an elegant bar on one side of the room. The space is dimly lit with a purple glow to it. There is an upstairs area surrounding the entire room overlooking the dance floor. I go straight to the bar to get a drink, but then I hear his voice. I turn around and see him in a tuxedo. Cadence is wearing a floor length dark red dress with transparent lace sleeves. She looks radiant.

"Elena?" Damon calls me over to him, "I'm so glad you could make it."

"So am I," I say as Cadence gives me a hug.

"You look so pretty," she scans my body with her eyes.

"Thank you, so do you."

We find a table to occupy and go through the buffet line. They have seafood, Italian, steak, salad, and more side dishes than I have ever seen in one setting. I get a new plate for dessert.

Cadence and Damon dance while I watch from our table on the balcony. They twirl and sway to the music, not quite as exotic as they were at the club the other night, but very elegant and beautiful. Damon motions me to come down. I make my way through the sea of people to where they are on the dance floor.

"I'm going to head home," Cadence says over the music, "Our babysitter isn't feeling well so I am going to let her go home."

"She insisted that I stay," Damon shrugs, "So I thought this would be a perfect time for a dance."

"I'd be honored," I reply.

He takes my hand as Cadence exits the dance floor. He places his cool hand on my bare back and holds me close. I feel weak in the knees and let him do most of the work. His eyes are fixated on mine while are feet move in unison. I breathe in the sweet scent of his cologne and his natural aroma.

After several songs we leave the gala and enter the lights of the city. We find ourselves at a late night café in the plaza of the city. For several minutes we let our eyes do the talking.

"Why now," he finally asks.

I am about to ask 'what?' but I already know exactly what he is talking about.

"Every night for 127 years I dreamt about you. I finally gained the audacity to make the choice I was afraid to make the night I became a vampire."

"I waited for you. I thought that you might come for me, but I came to my senses."

"Everything changed when I became immortal, I was just too afraid to admit it, to admit that I'd wanted you."

"I blinded by my love for you. I was chasing impossible dreams over realistic practicalities," he practically whispered into his cup of coffee.

"I have always loved you, I just wish I told you sooner."

"I have always loved you," he smiles slightly, "but you know that."

We share a taxi that drops me off at the hotel first. I go upstairs and climb into bed at 3 in the morning, without taking my makeup off. After about 10 minutes I get a phone call.

"Hello?" I sigh.

"They're dead," Damon is sobbing, "Someone killed my wife and kids."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I know you all are mad at me for the last chapter, but you have to read this chapter to understand where I am going with this. I have a plan, I PROMISE! Just Read this chapter and then you will see where I am going. **

Elena's POV

I stand in front of a woman whose head is covered in black braids and gold beads. She has tattoos covering her body and piercings all over her ears and face. Her name is Imari. She is the woman who is going to bring Damon's family back from the dead.

_**19 hours earlier**_

"Get out!" he yells at me.

"Damon, I-"

"You're the reason that they are gone, if you hadn't come back than I would have gone home with my wife tonight and been able to protect my family, or at least die with them."

Tears roll down his cheeks. I know it is a long shot, but I had heard of a witch once who could bring people back from the dead. I heard that she traveled a lot, so it was a long shot that I would be able to find her, but I had to try. I had to try and not just because I feel guilty, but because I care about Damon whether he loves me or not.

"I know someone who might be able to bring them back," I scream back.

"That is impossible and you know that. Stop tormenting me with ways of unattainable hope. Do me a favor and just leave and never come back."

His words sting. My eyes start to water, but I will them to stop.

"Then why did you call me?"

This question stumps him. I know I regret it once it comes out my mouth, but I feel it is the only thing to get him to listen to me. In a calm and reassuring voice I continue, "Please. Give me the chance to try."

Xxxxxxx

I start calling everybody who might know where this witch is. After about two hours of phone calls and searching the web, I get a lead. Damon is passed out on the floor. He still mourns and grieves through liquor like he did 127 years ago and I don't blame him; it is the only thing that can bring you anywhere near forgetting your pain. I board a plane to Wisconsin, where Imari is said to be seen last.

It is noon by the time I walk into the bar where my friend Drake had a beer with the witch about a week ago. Imari may move around a lot, but she has a lot of friends in all kinds of places.

"Hey, what can I get for you?" the bartender asks me as I come up to the bar.

"No thanks, but do you have a minute to talk."

"Sweetheart, I have all day."

"Do you know where a woman named Imari Brendson might be?"

He laughs when he hears her name.

"That girl is the sassiest thing I've ever laid my eyes….and hands on."

"Where is she?"

"Probably half way to Memphis. She said she had to visit her parents down there before she heads back to California."

I lay my head down on the counter and take a minute to breathe. It sounds like I was going back to Tennessee.

Xxxxxxxx

When I get back to Nashville, I burst into Damon's house to see him closing the lid to the third coffin.

"Damon, I know where she is. She lives in Memphis," I exclaim.

"Where in Memphis?" he scoffs.

"I don't know, but she is visiting family, so I will just look up the Brendson family in the Phone book."

"It has been almost 15 hours since they've been gone. You're just giving me false hope."

"Please, Damon. I'll admit that our odds are slim, but if there is any chance that this could work, I think you should take it."

He looks at the ground with a long face and sad eyes.

"Ok," he says faintly with the voice of a truly broken man.

I drive the semi-truck that we rented to bring the coffins down to Memphis with us. Odds are that if she is even able to bring them back to life, she will need the bodies. Neither of us talk the entire drive. Occasionally I hear quiet sobs coming from the passenger seat, but his face is constantly towards the window.

I shouldn't have come. I should have left him alone for the rest of eternity. What the hell was I thinking coming to find Damon in the first place? I should have known he would have moved on. Now, this disaster is my entire fault. For the first time that day, I find myself wondering who could have possibly harmed his innocent family. I notice that Damon is sleeping, but wakes up when we enter the city at 7:30 pm.

I leave him in the car when I go inside the library. After I get a phone book, I decide to make the phone call inside. There are 4 families with the name of Brendson. Just my luck, the fourth family indeed has a daughter named Imari.

Xxxxxxxx

We get to the Brendsen house just before 9 o'clock. We ring the doorbell and are relieved when the woman I've been searching for answers the door.

"What can I do for y'all?" she asks.

"We need your help," I say calmly while Damon stands there without saying a word.

"Let me guess, you want me to bring somebody back from the dead," she sasses.

"How…how did you know?"

"Girl, please. I've been around a while. Don't waste your breath, because it ain't happenin."

"Please, we have money."

"So do I. I already told ya. It's not gonna happen. Bringing people back from the dead just upsets the balance of nature."

"We will give you anything you want. If we don't have what you want, then we will go find it."

Damon finally starts crying again until a little old woman comes to the front door.

"Damon," she mutters, "Damon Salvatore? Is that you?"

He nods with curious eyes.

"Imari, you better help these people because that man saved my life once."

She leads us to the very back of the house to a room that has at least two dozen dream catchers and wind chimes hanging from the ceiling. There are beautifully ornate rugs covering the floor. She motions us to sit on two pillows around a knee high table in the center of the room. Her room was a cross between a gypsy's room and a hippie van.

"I don't know why only three witches in the entire world can do this spell. I've only done it twice and each time there were consequences and specific conditions needed in order to perform the spell."

We sit there for over a minute before she continues. "You need three people to tie their lives to the three beings you want to bring back, meaning if one of you dies, so does the other."

"I'll do it," Damon whispers and after a few seconds I volunteer as well.

"We will need one more if you want to bring back all three," Imari glances at Damon and I.

"I need some air," Damon says and hurries out of the room.

"Is there anybody that you could call?" Imari suggests.

I sigh and think of one person. I pull my phone from my pocket and find his name in my contacts. My thumb hovers over the call button until I press it and when Damon returns, I have our third person. Stefan was coming to Memphis.

**You see, I told you I had a plan! Lol. If you have any opinions, comments, or if you just want to say hello, feel free to comment.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody! I hope you all are well. Thank you so much for all the feedback. Your reviews inspire me to write more. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. Stay Awesome!**

Damon's POV

When I open the door, my brother is standing there. We just stand there looking at each other until we both break down. He wraps his arms around me like no time has passed and I just hug him back. So many times over the years, I'd wished that I could see him; talk to him because no matter how pissed I was, we still needed each other; we both still needed our brother. But, we both knew that we couldn't have seen each other. There was too much pain invested into the past that a reunion would just stir up heartache created in our history. And there was Elena. He knew I would always love her, so we parted ways in hopes that distance would dull the angst over time. This is the first time I'd seen him in over a century. I had missed him.

After a few seconds, we let go and he just puts his arm on my shoulder until Imari walks into the room and introduces herself to Stefan. Imari leads us to the back room where Elena is sitting quietly on the rug. Her and Stefan make eye contact briefly, but glance away quickly.

"Alrighty. Shall we get started?" Imari breaks the silence. "I need each of you to provide blood."

She cringes when we simultaneously bite into our wrists.

"You are going to need to feed them. Who is the strongest of you three as of right now?"

We glance around at each other until Imari speaks up, "Fine, I'll pick. Stefan will feed Cadence since he looks the strongest. She will need the most energy since she is the oldest. Damon will be with Ashton and Elena with Rose. We all clear."

We nod in unison. She stares at us with her dark brown eyes, "feed them."

I carefully pick up my son out of the coffin and put my wrist to his lips. My blood drips into his tiny mouth. I glance beside me and see Stefan holding my wife in his arms and Elena with my daughter. Tears start to roll down my cheeks. _What if this doesn't work? _

"_Ligabis ad inferos ducere vitam redisse. Sanguine coniunctum ad mortem. Mortem coniunctum vita." _Imari repeats until her nose starts bleeding profusely until the candles burn out. In the dark she whispers the spell one last time and then passes out.

_It didn't work. It failed. I failed them. _Then, the miracle happens. Ash opens his eyes. When I glance up, my daughter awakens and then, my wife.

Xxxxxxxx

They are weak, so Stefan takes a trip to the hospital to pick up some blood bags. Imari wakes up after a few minutes with a pounding headache, but is glad the spell worked.

Cadence doesn't say anything, but I understand she is still in shock. She holds Ashton while Rose sits on my lap. Elena finds her way around the kitchen and makes tea in the meantime. I kiss the top of my daughters head and breathe in the sweet smell of her floral shampoo. I feel her breathing as her chest rises and falls in a steady rhythm. _Thank you. Thank you for bringing them back to me. _I think to myself, but am interrupted when Rose taps my shoulder.

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Is the bad man gone?"

When I hear Rose ask this, my heart stops. I had hoped that she didn't remember, but I was wrong. I wonder to myself where the bastard is. I was going to find him and I was going to kill him.

"I won't let him come near you," I tear up while I reply.

"I was scared, but mommy was brave."

I hold her close to my heart and let the tears fall onto my cheeks. Cadence stares at me with this lifeless expression of indifference and uncertainty. She is utterly emotionless. I look away, unable to understand her.

When Stefan returns with the blood, they drink it all in a matter of minutes. We all sit there for a while in complete silence.

"How did you save Mrs. Brendson?" Elena asks timidly. As if on cue, Cheri Brendsen comes in, "I thought you'd never ask."

"It was about 62 years ago when I was 17 years old. I was hot, young, with a full life ahead of me, but I was going to trade it in for instantaneous death," she pauses for a moment, "My father and boyfriend were abusive. I didn't have any funding to go to college and not a penny to my name."

I remember the day like it was yesterday. She called me a hero, but I was simply a man who spoke the truth.

"I decided to end it all. With the wind pushing back my hair, I stood on the ledge of a bridge. Tears smeared mascara down my cheeks. When I was about to take a step, this mysterious man called out to me and gave me the best advice I had ever heard."

I finish her sentence with my own words, "There is another way. All you have to do is turn left instead of right, choose differently because there is a life out there for you; you just have to find it."

I notice Elena staring at me. I look at her, but blush the moment her gaze meets mine.

Cheri smiles at me and continues, "I turned around right then and there. He helped me down off of the ledge and took me to go get a drink. I told him my story and after that night, I ran away. I changed my name, went to school and became a psychiatrist for young adults."

"That is incredible." Elena has an amazed look on her face. "What a beautiful story."

"Thank you Elena," Cheri says, very pleased that someone enjoyed it.

"We should probably get going," Cadence changes the subject, speaking for the first time. I wonder why she is in a hurry, but decide it didn't matter. If she wanted to get back, so be it.

"Um, she's right. We have a little bit of a drive back to Nashville, so…" I say.

"We will send you a check in the mail," Cadence says while gathering our kids in her arms.

Stefan and Elena automatically rise to their feet.

"It's 2 in the morning. It is really ok if you stay and get some rest."

"Thank you Imari, for everything, but I think we better get going."

Imari stands there speechless and as soon as she leaves the room, Imari grabs my arm and pulls me back and whispers in my ear "I don't know what she is like on a regular day to day basis, but I have a feeling that something is up. It isn't uncommon to learn or see things on the other side."

I nod and walk out the door. I talk them all into stopping at a motel for the night. Cadence falls fast asleep with Rose and Ash on each side of her. Elena and Stefan each get rooms on the second floor next to ours. I try to sleep, but adrenaline is running through my veins. I put on my shirt and go outside to find Stefan and Elena sitting on the ground up against the wall a few feet apart.

"Couldn't sleep?" I ask.

"Just needed some air," Stefan answers stoically.

I take a seat in between them and laugh slightly at the irony.

"What?" Elena asks sounding a little fatigued.

"The three of us. Together. It just reminds me of way back when." I smirk again at the thought.

We suddenly all laugh at the situation.

"We went through hell together," Stefan reminds us, "but we made a good team."

We smile to ourselves, reminiscing over old memories.

"Thank you," I say, "nothing I could ever do would compensate for what you two did for me."

They nod in acceptance. We sit there in silence until the sun starts to rise.

"You know," Elena starts, "in all these years, I've never just simply watched the sunrise."

Stefan nods his head in agreement.

"Neither have I," I say and with that we watch. We simply watch night become day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Greetings everyone! I hope you all are having a super awesome day. I very much enjoyed writing this next chapter, so I hope you enjoy reading it. Comments are welcome here. Thanks for being awesome. **

Damon's POV

It has been four days since we got back from Memphis. Cadence is going back to work today so I am home with the kids. Stefan is planning to go back home in a couple days, but Elena is unsure of what her next move is. I am trying to get my wife back to her normal peppy routine. She is quiet and has been going out alone a lot, but I am being patient.

"Daddy?"

"What's the matter baby?"

"Why mommy so sad?"

I bend down to be level with her eyes. "Mommy has been through a lot, but she will be happy soon. I promise." I notice a tear run down her cheek, so I wipe it away with my thumb and wrap my arms around her. I hold her until the sniffling stops and then Cadence comes down the stairs.

"I'm going to work," she says bluntly, kisses Rose on the head and starts for the door.

"Will I see you for dinner?"

"Nah, I gotta work late tonight, so don't wait up." I hear the car start and then the sound of the motor disappearing down the road.

I put Rose and Ashton in their highchairs with cheerios and their Sippy cups filled with blood. After I get showered and dressed, I sit at the kitchen table and think back to what Imari said; _I have a feeling that something is up. It isn't uncommon to learn or see things on the other side. _Ever since she was brought back to life, she has been distant, emotionless, and impassive. She won't talk about the attack or about the other side at all. She barely talks to the kids or me. I thought it was shock at first, but now I am at loss. I know that I need to know what is going on, except that I am not sure what I will find out.

She has a ninety minute lunch break every day at 11:30. I have put off confronting her for longer than I intended, so I pull out my phone to make a quick phone call.

"Elena?"

"Damon? What's up?" she asks curiously.

"I need you to watch Rose and Ashton for a little bit. I'd take them to daycare or get a sitter, but they are not vampires with super strength."

"Sure, do you want me to come over now?"

"Yes."

She hesitates a little. "Can I ask you why."

I swallow hard, "I need to know why my wife is acting like I'm a stranger. She won't touch me, she is barely talking to me."

"Ok, I'll be there in a few."

I make a fresh pot of coffee and tidy up the house a little bit. As I am straightening pillows I realize something; I don't straighten pillows. I don't tidy up the house for anybody but my wife. I sit on the couch to keep my head from spinning. I finally understand everything. _It isn't uncommon to learn or see things on the other side. _

I kissed Elena and Cadence knew it. She worked hard to help me get over her, but I go and kiss her once, destroying all that effort. Elena is my weakness, and I had relapsed.

A knock at the door disrupts my thinking.

"Hi Damon," Elena says as I let her in the house.

"Hi," I answer, but get right to the point, "I have already locked up, so no worries there. They can eat whatever if they want, but have them split a blood bag at lunch. I don't know what time I'll be back, but it should be pretty soon. Help yourself to anything in the house."

"Ok, no problem. Go do what you need to do."

"Thank you." I rest my hand on her shoulder, but leave before she can say anything.

It is 11 o'clock by the time I reach the hospital. I head straight for the elevator and the fourth floor where Cadence works. I walk over to the waiting room, but see Cadence through the window of her office. I stare at her for a moment until she spots me. I take a deep breath and open the door.

"Hi," I say calmly as I make my way to the chair across from her desk.

"Hi. Did you need something?"

"I know you know." I blurt the words out without answering her question.

"Know what?" she asks, but I can hear the edge in her voice.

"You know exactly what. You have been avoiding me and I've been walking around eggshells with you. We both know why."

She purses her lips together, "I am aware that you are aware…I just want to hear you say it."

I can tell she is hurting, but I speak anyways. "I kissed her."

"Who?" she raises her tone of voice.

"Elena. I kissed Elena."

She leans back in her chair and nods her head. I notice the glazed over look in her eyes.

"Please. Talk to me," I beg.

"I didn't just see you kiss. I went back in time and saw you two together in 2012. I saw how you looked at her, how you interacted with her. I felt how you feel when she says your name. I thought you had gotten over her, but you hadn't. I just buried your feelings for her with myself, our kids, money, a flashy city, a new life. When she showed up at the park, I figured that seeing her would be good for you, but it just brought those old feelings to light."

"I'm sorry. It just happened. I am so sorry."

"I know," she whispers, "I also know you love me, but it took me a hundred years to distract you from your own emotions to get you to fall for me. How do you expect me to do that again for the second time?"

I don't have an answer, so I close my eyes and stare at the floor.

"Look at me," she says calmly, "it was only a matter of time."

"I love you," I cry.

"I love you too, but my mom used to tell me that we have many loves, but only one is perfect and we both know I'm not yours." Her voice is full of compassion and understanding, which almost makes it harder for me to face her. For the first time since I walked through that door a tear falls down her face and clings to her smooth skin. She starts to rearrange the papers on her desk, so I take it as a cue to leave. I exit the building and head to my car.

Two weeks ago I was simply making macaroni & cheese for our kids while Cadence drank a cocktail and smacked my ass every time she passed by the stove. We had a picture perfect life. It was simple and pretentious, but I guess that is just it. I'm not simple. I am a complicated guy in a trouble-free life and something about that doesn't quite fit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my goodness! It has been a full week since I last posted. I was on vacation, but now I am back. All week I have been contemplating how I was going to write this next chapter, but it eventually came to me, so here it is. I hope you all love it. You people rule!**

Damon's POV

The next couple days, Cadence and I keep our distance from each other and when we do meet, there is nothing but small talk. She takes on countless hours at the hospital, often the night shifts. I work a little bit, but my main priority is finding my family's killer. Whether my marriage was failing or not, I owed it to my wife and kids to find their murderer.

I got Cadence to talk a little bit about that night, so I have a little bit of a lead. So far I know that it was a tall man with black hair. It isn't much to go on, but it is better than nothing. I also know that the man is indeed a vampire. What did he want with my wife and kids? Why did they have to die?

I shake my head, trying to stop my mind from exploring the repetitive, yet endless possibilities. I search the web for people who have died from broken or twisted necks. A couple results come up in a couple cities: Des Moines, Knoxville, and Davenport IA; Galesburg, IL; Clarksville and Chattanooga in Tennessee.

I read each article carefully to see if there were any new information about the man, but I got nothing except each victim was killed in the same manner. I write down the names of each victim, so maybe I could track down their families and get some more information. Since the trail of murders has passed Nashville, it should be safe to leave Cadence home with Ash and Rose while I take this road trip.

After I pack my stuff, I call Cadence, but it goes straight to voicemail. I leave a message telling her where I am going and what my plan is. I also tell her that I love her, but I don't expect a response. I inform the nanny of my whereabouts and call Stefan and Elena. I realize I can't find my keys, so I search around the house and find myself in Cadence's office. Out of the corner of my eye I see a stack of papers sticking out from under some medical files. I cringe when I see them. They're divorce papers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My mind is whirling, but I push all of those thoughts to the back of my mind so I could concentrate on the task at hand. The three of us meet at a coffee shop on the outskirts of the city. I profusely thank them for helping, but they both shrug it off as if it was no big deal.

"I think the best plan is to each split up so we cover more ground and talk to more families in less time," I suggest once they were caught up on my research and the plan in general.

"That sounds logical," Stefan answers.

"Where do you want each of us to go?" Elena asks.

"I was thinking I start up in Des Moines and Knoxville, Elena heads to Davenport and Galesburg, and Stefan makes his way to Clarksville and Chattanooga."

"What should we do if we get information or another lead?"

"Then you call me so I can come down and talk to the family myself."

Elena nods in agreement.

"If nothing comes up, I guess we have to wait until the next murder." The words taste like vinegar, but I spit them out because they are the truth. I write down the names of each victim and what town they are from and give them to Elena and Stefan.

"Alright then. I am going to pack up my stuff and head out," Stefan states

I nod my head and put my hand on his shoulder before hugging him. He stands there motionless for a second before he returns the embrace.

My mind flashes back to when we were human, before Katherine came to town. We were inseparable. People always referred to us as the Salvatore brothers rather than calling us by our first names.

We all get into our cars and drive off at about 3 in the afternoon. Elena and I end up driving on the same road until 10 pm. We both decide to stop at a motel on the outskirts of Springfield. As we walk up the steps and reach the balcony of the second story, my mind flashes back to our road trip to Colorado; when I caught her watching me; when I held her hand, making her heart beat a mile a minute; when she kissed me. I shake the thought, feeling guilty for even letting it enter my mind.

I unlock the door to the room with two queen size beds with floral bedspreads that are ugly as shit, but we were both tired so it didn't matter.

I climb into bed and stare at the ceiling. I am exhausted, but unable to find rest. I understand why Cadence wants a divorce, but it still hurts. I wonder what went through her mind when she was experiencing my life and my preoccupation with Elena. She knew that I had loved her, but I was positive she never knew the extent. I hear Elena toss and turn on the bed to my right.

"Having some issues?" I say in a smartass tone of voice.

"No more than you, Damon."

"Ouch."

We lay in silence before she speaks again, "did you need something?"

I open my mouth to answer, but realize that I didn't need anything. I just wanted to hear the sound of her voice.

"Nothing," I finally respond.

"How come I don't believe that?"

I laugh a little and close my eyes briefly.

"Do you remember our road trip to Colorado?" I ask.

"How could I forget?" she answers with a question.

"I guess I wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed that little adventure."

"You do know that was over a hundred years ago right?"

I grin real big so she can't miss it, but my smile soon fades away.

The memory of when Elena chose Stefan comes to mind, but I can't shake it.

"You broke me with that phone call, you know…before you drove off the bridge."

"I know" she whispers.

I finally ask the question that has been eating at me ever since I hung up that phone. "Why did you choose him?"

She doesn't answer, so I sit up in bed and glance her way to see tears forming in her eyes.

I stare at her until she speaks. "Because he was safe."

"But that was never what you wanted."

"I know, but being with Stefan was what I knew."

She sits up and turns to face me. We both swing our legs over the edge of our beds and stare at each other.

"What happened then?" I whisper.

She tilts her head a little. "Ever since I died in that car, I've seen your eyes staring back at me every night. One day, a couple months ago, I realized that I needed to see those eyes. I had to make sure they no longer reflected pain and heartbreak." She trails off and gets even quieter. "In a selfish, twisted sort of way, I hoped that pain and heartbreak still lingered in your eyes so I could take that pain away for you."

I glance down at my lap while she speaks. I can't bear to look her in the eye. "I was a day late and a dollar short."

I find myself breathing heavy. My undead heart skips a couple beats. I swallow hard, trying to suppress the truth of my own emotions.

"She knows. Cadence knows I kissed you," I blurt out.

"I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for coming back. I should have let it be. I'm sorry for ruining everything. I'll tell Cadence that I kissed you and that it wasn't your fault. I promise to fix this."

She cries, letting the tears fall down her cheeks.

I sit there daze, unsure of what to do. I feel like any minute my heart may explode.

"It won't do any good. She saw the truth and understands all of my feelings as if they were her own. She felt my feelings and lived my story on the other side while she was dead. Our end is inevitable."

Elena puts her head in her hands before getting up to leave.

"Don't," I say as I grab her arm and pull her back.

She starts to talk, but I shut her up with my lips on hers. I explore her back and ass with my hands while our tongues roam each other's mouths as far as the beginning of our throats. Her mouth tastes rich with blood and liquor. I move my mouth down to her neck, letting my tongue lick her jawline while she works on unbuttoning my shirt. I spin her around so her back is to my chest. I feel up the front of her body while working the cotton t-shirt off her body. I place my hands on top of hers while she unbuttons her pants.

"Wait!" I say.

"What?" Elena pants.

"Cadence is going to file for divorce."

"Oh," Elena says, "I don't know what to say."

"Tell me what I want because I have no idea. I did you the favor once when we first met, but I lost sight of what I wanted a long time ago."

She takes a deep breath and then begins to speak. "You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, adventure, and even a little danger."

"I remember now."

"You remember what?"

"That you're right. That's what I've always wanted. That's what you used to want too."

"I still want that, but now I realize that I've always wanted it with you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Elena's POV

My entire existence is in a euphoric state of satisfaction. I hadn't realized how ravenous I was for his affections. My head rests on his chest directly underneath his chin. It is about 3 in the morning and still dark. I can't sleep, which is quite alright. I don't want to miss a second of this moment. I feel Damon's breath quicken a little, but enough to tell he is conscious. He rubs my bare back with a firm, but gentle touch.

"Huh?" Damon utters in the dark.

"What?"

"I've wanted to do that for a really long time."

I smile and realize that I had too.

"You know what?" he asks, "you made loving you a real bitch. I used to give you my all just to be shut down, but I apparently didn't get the hint." I laugh realizing how much I regret being so stubborn.

"I'm sorry for not ever giving you a chance." My voice suddenly turns serious and genuine. "You deserved one."

"I know."

We lie there, clinging to each other until the sun starts to peak through the drapes.

"We should probably get going." I nod my head in response and get up to go take a shower while he packs up our stuff.

Once we put our suitcases in our trunks, we stand in front of each other on the sidewalk in between our cars.

"I'm going to take I-72 west and then head north on US-61, so I guess this is where we separate," Damon confirms.

"Yeah, I guess so."

We stand there briefly before hugging each other. A couple minutes pass before we let go. As he turns to get into his car, he pauses and glances back my way. "Oh, how I have missed you."

"Right back at you," I say while waving one last time. He smiles and climbs into the driver's seat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I get into my car and head for Galesburg. The drive took about 2 hours and 30 minutes. When I passed the city line I stop at the police office to find the location of the murder victim's house and any loved ones. In no mood to deal with interrogative cops, I just compel them to give me the information and move on to the Johansson household.

It is a decent sized house with overgrown grass and weeds creeping through the cracks of the driveway and sidewalk. I peer into the windows, but the house is dead.

"Excuse me?" a woman yells from across the street.

I spin around faster than I should have, but the woman doesn't seem to notice.

"Yes?" I say in the politest voice I can manage.

"Nobody lives there."

"I know. I was just investigating."

"Are you a police officer?"

I walk over to the woman. She is a short, middle-aged woman with graying hair who smells of moth balls.

"No, I am a vampire, a friend of two other vampires, who wants to know what vampire killed the vampire that used to live in that house. Now go home and forget that we had this conversation."

Without batting an eye, she shrugs her shoulders and turns to leave. I watch as the woman crosses her lawn, but realize that I might be able to use her help.

"Wait!"

"Can I help you?"

"I hope so."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It turns out the woman was useful. She told me that Daniel Johansson lived in the house across the street alone, except he often had young women join him for various nights of the week. He didn't talk to many people on the block, except a woman named Laura. Laura moved back to Chattanooga about a week before Daniel was murdered. 2 weeks after Daniel was found dead, Laura was killed.

I searched Daniel's house and found a couple blood bags in the fridge and a few records of the man dating back to 1789.

I call Stefan and Damon to update them on the results of Galesburg. Stefan didn't find anything in Clarksville, except evidence of an old drunk vampire with no friends. Damon had just made it to Knoxville and had just gotten into the house of the victim.

"I think the woman, Laura knew that something or somebody was coming. She moved right before Daniel got murdered and was killed herself soon after."

"Ok, so you think we should go talk to anybody that might have known Laura?"

"I think it's our best bet."

"Have you talked to Stefan?"

"Yes, he just finished up in Clarksville and is heading to Chattanooga."

"I'm going to finish up here, just to make sure we don't miss anything and since Des Moines is not too far from Knoxville anyway Then I want to personally talk to anybody that might have known Laura."

"Ok."

"Thanks…bye."

I could hear a twinge of sadness in his voice. I guess when the hunt for his family's killer is over, he will have to face divorce. Divorce happens every day to normal human beings, but something tells me that it is much harder emotionally than any supernatural encounter we've experienced. And I feel guilty. If I hadn't come to town, he would have been able to protect his family from whatever attacked them. Damon's little suburban lifestyle would have stayed intact; taking Rose to dance lessons, teaching Ash baseball, having family dinners every night, and checking the closet for monsters. I also know that Damon had never been the soft, compassionate type. He was always rough, sarcastic, but devoted. He also had more love to give than anybody I knew, if you were lucky enough to receive it. Besides feeling guilty over Damon's marriage falling through, how long would it last anyways? How long could Damon exist in his cushy Martha Stewart Living/Better Homes & Gardens lifestyle?

It didn't matter now anyways. The world he built for himself in Nashville, Tennessee was over. Welcome back to the real world, Damon.


	10. Chapter 10

**I wanted to personally thank cdaye8184, delenaluver, millie1708, doudane, shayshay305, skeezixx, viviana Francesca, and ahjland because I noticed all of you reviewed multiple times, expressing your love and opinions. It means a lot to me, so thank you & thank you to everybody else who has reviewed or commented on my story. You all inspire me to keep writing. **

Damon's POV

I find nothing of use in Knoxville or Des Moines and then make it down to Chattanooga all within about 32 hours. I meet up with Stefan and Elena at around 9pm at a bar downtown. We sit on three barstools downing alcohol like its water. Tomorrow we will go and talk to friends or acquaintances of Laura, but since the sun is already down, we decide to call it a day.

The bar is loud and alive with tipsy college students and old men drowning their sorrows in beer. The sound of billiard balls colliding with other pool balls and beer bottles clanking against the counter fills the room along with old rock music in the background.

"You know, the three of us have never had a drink together" Stefan says.

"Here's to a first," I say while holding my bourbon up in the air.

We walk back to the motel that we checked into earlier and each go to our own rooms to get some rest. I shower and get dressed before I climb into bed, but hear a knock on the door. I open the door and see Stefan standing there.

I step aside so he can come in. I get both of us a blood bag so we can start sobering up before tomorrow. We both sit on the bed in silence. He glances over at me and then I meet his gaze.

"I know we have had our fallouts, but-" Stefan cuts out.

"I know, but lets skip the bromance stuff," I smirk.

I put my hand on his shoulder to let him know that I am taking him seriously although my everyday language includes sarcasm.

"You know," I say, "I kind of miss the everyday drama of you rescuing me, me saving your ass, then bonding at the end of the day."

"I miss that too, when we always had each other's back even when we pissed each other off."

"I still got your back."

Stefan smiles, but it quickly fades. "Elena has always loved you. Even when we were together, she had that dangerous and adventurous edge. She wished that a life with me could be enough, but she is wild. She thirsts for a wayward life, just like you."

I stare at the floor, digesting his words.

"Elena's human self would have been perfectly happy with a small town life with you, but as a vampire her whole world flipped upside down." I pause thinking about my own words. "You are the better man."

"Just not the better vampire."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing. I just wanted you to listen and know that it's ok. I'm ok."

Xxxxxxx

The next day we all head to Lauren's apartment and find quite the collection on books that a human would think were just mythological. Luckily the cops didn't search her apartment that hard because I find her phone underneath her mattress and then look through the messages. She had only three people that she was texting at the time. One was a woman named Carol Mienks, with whom she was simply talking about where to take her car to get fixed. Another was a man named Rick Peters, who she kept referring to as 'baby' and telling him all the dirty things that she was going to do to him. The last one was a man named Jay Thompson and it was important. They talked about how relocation could only be temporary because he would look for them. Then she said she was coming over and that was where the texting ended.

"Hey, take a look at this." Stefan and Elena come into the kitchen and I have them read the text.

"I think we all know that we need to find this Jay Thompson."

"Ok, you guys look around the house and try and find more information on this Jay Thompson and I'll go out to see if I can find where this Jay guy lives. I'll call you when I have something to report" Stefan says before he heads out to find this mystery man.

After turning the house upside down and inside out, we find out that Jay is Laura's brother and that Laura changed her last name from Thompson to Carlton about 50 years ago.

After scouring the house, we sit on the couch in the living room. I pull out my phone to see if I have any messages, but just as I guessed, none. Elena apparently notices because she intertwines her fingers with mine, holding my hand. It feels nice, not as unnatural as I thought, pretty perfect actually. I suddenly feel my heart pick up the pace and my mind flashes back to the motel room in Colorado when the simple touch of my hand grabbing onto hers made her anxious and breathe heavily.

"I talked to Stefan and he said he is ok."

"Oh," she says without elaborating.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Absolutely."

"Is this real, I mean you and I? Could we be real?"

"It is as real as the feelings that have been looming over my life ever since I let you leave, so yes, it is very real."

We just hold hands for a little while and then head back to the motel. After about an hour, Stefan calls. He found Jay.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everybody! I hope you all are doing well today. I quite enjoyed writing this chapter because we are finally going to get some answers and clarity on the situation at hand. Thanks for all your comments. You guys rock. **

Damon's POV

We ring the doorbell to Jay Thompson's one story house in the suburbs of Chattanooga. Nobody answers, so we turn around to leave and a tall blonde haired man is standing there on the porch directly behind us.

"Can I help you?" he asks staring straight into my eyes.

"Um, we were wondering if we could talk to you," Elena says as politely as possible.

"That depends on what the topic happens to be?"

I answer with the truth, having no patience to try and lie my way through this one. "The murder of your sister, Laura Carlton, who happened to be a vampire."

He swallows hard, but doesn't seem the least bit surprised. "That's kind of personal, don't you think."

Elena and Stefan stay silent, seeing the frustration forming in my tone of voice.

"Not when your family was murdered in the same way."

We stand staring at each other until I hear Stefan's reasonable voice cut in.

"Please, we want to find the one who killed multiple people and find the motive and we can't do it without your help. We're begging you?"

Jay looks off into the distance as if he looked long enough we would leave, but we stand our ground patiently until his gaze meets mine again.

"Fine," he says while unlocking the front door.

We enter straight into the living room where the three of us sit on the couch across from Jay.

"So, first I want to know who you are?" Jay says, trying to stay in control.

"I'm Damon and this is my brother Stefan. We were turned in 1864. This is Elena and she is a friend. She was turned in 2012. How about yourself?"

He shifts uncomfortably before answering the question. "I was turned in 1923, my sister was a year later."

He makes no attempt to elaborate so I go ahead and pry. "We read your last text messages to each other and want to know why you were running. Who was or is it?"

"How much time do you got?" Jay's voice is full of sarcasm and bitterness.

"As long as it takes," Stefan speaks up.

"His name is Wayne Burgess. Born 1980, turned in the winter of 2010. Wayne had a wife named Vanessa. Laura and I were on vacation in the Alps, indulging in a few beauties here and there. Vanessa happened to be one of them, in which she did not survive. Wayne came from a long line of vampire hunters, but didn't partake in any hunting himself, until Laura decided to turn him when he attacked us. He was well prepared that night and we almost didn't survive, believe it or not," Jay laughs at the irony, "We figured that he wouldn't transition, but we were wrong. We got a letter in the mail a few months later without a return address. All it said was, 'you've made a big mistake' and 'I'll be coming for you now.' We started hearing about murders on the news. Multiple of the victims we knew and were vampires. He got close to catching up to us multiple times, but we would relocate and hope for the best. He was strong as a human, so you can't even imagine the strength he would have as a vampire."

"Didn't you try to track him down and kill him first, there is two of you and one of him, and you are older?"

"We looked him up and it was reported that he had died. There was a grave and everything."

"So why hasn't he killed you yet?"

"I assume it is because he wants me to feel the pain and loss of losing a loved one like he did, but he will be back for me."

"Then why is he killing random vampires on the side?" Elena pipes in.

"That's the thing, they aren't random. He hates vampires, so he is simply trying to rid the world of them like an average hunter would, but he happens to another agenda in mind."

We sit there in silence. I'm sure Stefan and Elena are thinking about the same thing I am, Alaric. Jay's story is so much like Alaric's, except he didn't become a vampire until later on. I shake my head and try to get back on topic.

"Well, thanks for talking to us," I say while standing up to leave.

"Sure," he says quietly. I can see the guilt and sadness building on his features. "Here is my number if you find anything or need any assistance." Jay scribbles the number on the back of a receipt and

"We're sorry about your sister," Elena says. Her voice is very monotone. I can tell she is sympathetic, but doesn't agree with his choice of feeding and/or killing defenseless humans.

He gives her a sad smile before leading us to the front door.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"What next?" Elena asks as we get into the car.

"I have no idea." I ponder the options, but haven't got a clue to which one is the right move.

We stop at a local burger joint to grab some food. We eat in silence. After I finish my burger, I excuse myself to go make a phone call.

On the fourth ring, Cadence picks up. I wasn't prepared for her to actually answer, so I stutter a few times before I manage to say a simple 'hello.'

"Hi," she responds.

"How are the kids?" I ask, realizing I haven't talked to them in days.

"They miss you."

"I miss them too," I pause, considering whether I should continue, "how are you?"

She sighs before answering. "I don't know, to be completely honest. Every time you call, I debate myself whether I should pick up. I thought I had rid you of your feelings for her, but they are constant and inevitable." Her voice trails off and I can't help but feel the sting of tears in my eyes.

"You brought me happiness in a time when I had none. And I don't know why, but I have this infatuation with her that I can't shake. You are an incredible woman and the healthiest relationship for me and it makes me sick that I hurt you."

"I know…I know, but I think we both know that a little bit of couple's therapy and long talks aren't going to be able to fix this."

The pause that follows is uncomfortable so I change the subject to the case.

"We are making progress on the case." I sound like a detective in a crime show.

She doesn't answer, so I assume she doesn't want to talk about that either.

"I should go, I have to work in a little while."

"Ok, goodbye." I hang up the phone. Something about that 'goodbye' gave me chills. The finality of it makes me weak in the knees. I didn't know vampires could feel this feeble. No matter how much I love Elena, Cadence was there for me when I needed somebody. She waited for me and was patient. The rational and probably the best choice would be to stay with my wife in Nashville, but everybody knows that I am far from rational.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello!** **I hope you all are doing well today. I plan on finishing up this story in the next chapter, but if you've enjoyed this fanfic, please check out my newest creation called 'Once Upon a Memory.' I am really excited about it, so please give it a shot. I hope you all like this next chapter and be sure to let me know what you think.**

Damon's POV

"I've done some research on Wayne Burgess and got a decent amount of information on his human life. He was Caucasian with shaggy black hair and held a job as an accountant in Bern, Switzerland, but was said to be mysteriously killed about a week after his wife was killed, but we know that isn't true." I sigh.

"Do you think we should go to his hometown and try and track down information there?" Stefan asks while Elena patiently listens.

"I don't see what good it would do. We don't need to know about his life as an accountant, we need to know about his life as a vampire hunter who happens to be a vampire.

"What do you propose we do?"

I rub my temples with the tips of my fingers. "To be completely honest, I don't know. Jay said something about him coming back for him."

"So should we stay in town for a while and keep an eye on Jay in hopes of catching this guy," Elena chimes in.

"We could, but we would have to be extra cautious because it isn't just Jay he is after, it is the entire race of vampires. If he happens to come across one, I can't see why he wouldn't slash them on the spot." Although the man is a particularly young vampire, I can tell by gathered information that he is smart and has learned a lot in a little amount of time. We are all camped out in my room at the motel, getting work done as a group. I look over onto the nightstand in between the two beds and notice the liquor is out and grumble slightly before grabbing the keys to my car.

"I'm going to down the street and get some more liquor. I'll be back in a few." I head out the door and drive to the liquor store down the road. It is almost 7:30, but getting dark fast. I buy three bottles of the good stuff and head out the door to my car. As I am climbing into the driver's seat, I feel the prick of a needle stab into my shoulder and vervain start to pulse through my veins.

"Gotcha," a man says and then I'm out like a light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wake up strapped to a chair with rope that sears into my skin. Wayne is sitting in a wooden chair across from me. The room looks like an old storage building, but seems abandoned and useless.

"Ah, shit," I grumble. "Why haven't you killed me yet?" It surprises me that he didn't just shank me on the spot. My guard was down, so it would have been easy. There is only one excuse for that; he wants something from me.

"All in good time."

"What do you want? I don't like a stubborn ass."

"You know, you are really impolite and offensive, considering you are the one strapped to a chair. I'd think you should be begging for mercy right about now."

"No thanks, I'd rather die with some dignity."

"Not just yet. I've got a couple questions first."

"Bite me."

He takes the knife sitting next to his chair and stabs it into my shoulder. "How about I stab you instead?"

I wince in pain.

"Alright. I know that you have been in contact with Jay Thompson, but right after you showed up in town, he took off. Now, I could go track him down and do all that detective work, but why not start with the three of you who came to town looking for me? And, yes. I know about your accomplices, Stefan and Elena."

I tense up at the mention of your name.

"It is too bad you brought your family back to life, too. You and Elena could have easily gone off and lived happily ever after."

"Piss off."

"Are you getting angry? Does that hurt your feelings? You should know that you didn't deserve them anyways. I honestly felt a little bad for killing them, but not too bad because vampires shouldn't exist and the less there are the better."

"Why don't you start with yourself?" I spit the words out.

"At some point, but not until I find the remaining original vampires and rid the world of our wretched kind once and for all."

"So that's what this is all about. You want information on the originals or what remains of them."

"After I kill Jay. They are next on the list."

"What makes you think you can kill them. There are three left and you probably don't know which one you descended from."

"Don't you think I'll find accomplices first? I am positive there are other vampire hating groups out there. I'm not saying it won't be hard, but it is feasible."

I don't respond, realizing that this might be my end.

"How about we get down to business? If you don't start talking, then I'll kill Elena, then your brother. And if I recall, if they die so does your son and wife."

I feel my eyes water slightly, but through the blur I see movement and then a voice.

"But that isn't going to happen today," Elena says while shoving a stake through Wayne's heart.

Stefan unties me and helps me out the door while Elena grabs the body and shoves it in the trunk. The sun is rising outside, so I must have been out all night. We bury the body and then go back to the motel. Stefan leaves us to go get blood bags and runs a couple errands before leave to go back to Nashville.

"Are you ok?" Elena finally asks when we are finally in the room.

"I think so." It surprises me when a smart-ass comment doesn't come out. "How did you find me in the first place?"

"We called Miranda, a descendant from the Bennett bloodline. She did a tracking spell on you after we found your car abandoned by the liquor store."

"That was smart," I shrug.

"He obviously didn't want to just find Jay, so what did he want?"

"Info on the originals."

She gasps slightly. It had been a long time since we ever had to deal with them. I remember when we had wanted to kill them, but if they were killed, then all vampires would become extinct.

"I'll be right back," I say as I head out onto the balcony.

I pull up the home number on my phone and call, but as expected, it goes straight to voicemail.

"Hey Cadence. It's me. We killed him or Elena killed him. I actually got my ass kicked," I laugh slightly to lighten up the mood. "So we are coming back. I guess I will talk to you soon." I hang up the phone and go back into the room. Elena is sitting on the bed where I left her. I give her a sad smile. She smiles back, but I know she heard the phone call.

I sit on the bed next to her. She puts her hand on my cheek and pulls my lips to hers. I realize that maybe Wayne was right. I don't deserve the family I have now, but gather that it's not that I don't deserve them. It's that you really only have one perfect love in life and I had found mine a long time ago.

"I think we are ready for each other now," Elena says.

"I told you so," I whisper, "the night after I kissed you on the porch."

"I know and now it's right and it's right now."

I smile at her and smirk a little bit at the peace I finally feel. "But don't forget the always."

**Remember to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh my goodness! We have reached the final chapter of this story. Thanks again for being so supportive and I hope you enjoy the conclusion. **

Damon's POV

The divorce between Cadence and I was finalized yesterday afternoon; three months after previous events. The settlement on our kids is partial custody between the two of us and our assets are to be divided evenly. The past couple months have been peaceful, yet dreary, but as I step through the front door of the boarding house after all these years, a sense of calm sweeps over me. The house stayed in the Salvatore name although it was rented out to various people over the years. I stand in the foyer, dumbfounded as memories come rushing back to mind. It is the touch of gentle fingers running up my back that shake me from my trance.

"Welcome back," Elena whispers in my ear.

I cup her face in my hands and plant my lips on hers. I drop my duffel bag and slide my arms down her body so I can hoist her off of her feet. She wraps her legs around my waist while I carry her up to my bedroom for the first of many times.

Xxxxxxxxxx

We spend the next few months refurbishing the house, painting and redecorating. Rose and Ash come up to visit several times too. We clear out a couple upstairs bedrooms for them and adorn them with toys and games. I teach Elena how to dance and she teaches me how to play Texas Hold'em. On rainy nights we stay inside making soup and watching movies or talking around the fireplace. On clear nights we go out and drink ourselves silly or go to some alternative rock concert. We often take spur of the moment trips to random places around the world. We've also had sex in almost all of the rooms in the house and a couple of times outside too.

I think of Cadence every once in a while and the life we built together. I think of the fun and peace she brought me when I needed it the most. I am thankful for her and our children. I have no regrets when it comes to us because I know that she is going to find somebody to love her unconditionally and be her rock like she was for me on so many occasions.

Stefan visits occasionally, but does a lot of traveling. He experiences life as a single man, but I know that he will find love or it will find him eventually.

"I no longer see your eyes in my dreams," Elena whispers contentedly while I hold her in my arms one late night. "Because I know when I wake up they'll be there. You'll be there to take the meaning of love to a whole new level because you think I'm worth it."

"You are worth it," I respond.

"We're worth it."

I kiss her lips accepting and relishing in those words.

_We're worth it_

_**El Fin**_


End file.
